The Escapades of Superhero Slut : Spiderman's Sticky Situation
by Superhero Slut
Summary: Spiderman's substitute Sex Ed teacher has a thing or two to teach Peter. And he has some lessons of his own to give.


Fan Fiction #3

The Escapades of Superhero Slut : Spidey's Sticky Situation

I find New York City to be rather boring. Overrated. Too many dumb tourists. And the heroes in New York? Man, the selection has really been ramping down lately. It's a good thing I have friends in high places that help me get who I want-as long as I return the favor, of course. I usually get all giggly and wet over older men who know how to treat a lady right. Yes, I admit, I have daddy issues too. But seriously. Have you ever been with a fumbling boy? And then a _man_? Uh, makes me weak in the knees.

But I can see some mischievous fun in toying with a boy. For the record, I count anyone 18-mid twenties a baby still! Ha! I'm not _that_ old, but I prefer my men at least over 30. I'll have to play a different role this time. And I can't wait to be Spiderman's first fuck!

I got a temp job for a week, substituting at Midtown High. My Intel has informed me this is the school Spiderman goes to. I couldn't believe New York City's "Spiderman" is actually an 18-year-old high school student! I couldn't resist temptation to corrupt our young hero, and teach him the right way to please a woman. After all, if you take care of the city, you must take care of your girl.

I started on Monday morning, and I was sure to arrive early. I listened to my heels click-clack down the empty hallway as the sun shone through the door marked "Science Lab". Man, I really owe my friend big for this one. I threw out the teacher's notes, but kept the class rosters. I frantically skimmed the names on each sheet, my heart beating faster, my pussy starting to throb, sweating, and feeling my sticky juices flowing out of me. Damn, my pussy gets so wet!

"Parker….Parker…..Parker….Parker, Peter." There! Last class of the day, which just so happened to be a block class. Mm hm. Even longer to play with him. I grinned and reached my hand down in between my thighs. My silk panties were already soaked through. I moaned and rubbed my little kitty almost to satisfaction; but I really wanted to gear up for Peter at the end of the day.

Through each class, I was hit on by football players and jocks, lesbians, and even had my ass smacked by a fellow teacher at lunch…although he swears it was an accident. When the last bell of the day finally rang, I started feeling warm and flush in the face. The students started piling in. Some were alone and staring at the ground. Some travelled in packs, like wolves, whistling to me. The girls grinned nicely and walked by quietly. Then Peter Parker walked through the door. He was very tall for his age, and more muscular than I imagined. He still had a sweet, geeky charm about him. Definitely a virgin.

Once the class was settled, I stood at the front of the class in my black mini skirt, button up white shirt with my black lacey bra underneath that could clearly be seen. It pushed my gigantic, soft tits together and made a hell of a nice cleavage to look at. I saw the entire class looking me up and down. I sat back a bit on the edge of the desk and crossed my legs. Oh the boys in the front row got a good look at my soaking panties. But Parker? He never looked up.

"This week in the Science Lab, we are going to be exploring sex and sexual organs." I heard some laughter in the back. I shot a sneer. "Since we are all adults, or almost adults, these are very important lessons to learn."

"We already took sex ed!"

"We all know about the birds and the bees! "

The group began to shout out. I stood on the desk. I slowly unbuttoned one button at a time, until I heard less…and less….and silence.

"I'm sure you've all practiced putting condoms on a banana. Any monkey can do that! But, gentlemen, when presented with a _woman_ like me," I bit my lower lip and caressed my tits, "are you ready?" There was some shifting of chairs and scuffling of feet. I imagine the boys in this room are trying to readjust their raging hard cocks, not sure what to do with them. "And ladies…you need to understand your body," my hand left my breast and went up my skirt. "ALL of your body. The inside"…as I entered two fingers in and let out a soft groan…"and the outside," I spread my legs apart to show my fingers lost inside me, and slowly pulled them out. I looked right at Peter. He blushed. I pulled my fingers apart as my stickiness slowly separated; like a spider web. I hopped down.

"Now, who wants to REALLY explore this week in the lab?" I winked and grinned. All hands went up. "Good."

"Your homework for tonight is to go home and take off your clothes. Stand in front of a mirror. Play with yourself. Touch yourself freely and look at your body, your face. Know what makes you feel good, and come in tomorrow owning it! Now, discuss at your tables any questions you may have about your body or sex in general and come up with a list. I will answer all your questions by the end of this week. Go!"

The class huddled together, whispers and laughter arose everywhere. I watched Peter. He listened as his group goofed off. "C'mon Peter!" they teased. "You still want to know where babies come from?"

He scoffed. "No you big idiot." I heard gasps. "Peter Parker? Would you come up here please?"

"You're lucky, punk ass bitch." The big galoot tripped Peter on his way up to the front of the classroom. He just got up silently and rolled his eyes while they laughed on.

"Yes?" He said as he stood anxiously rocking next to my desk.

"I hear you take pictures for the yearbook? I could really use some help this week, taking you know, good photos, of what's going here."

"And what's going on here?"

"Sex ed, sugar. Can you stay after class?"

"Uh, I have to..well, yeah. For about a half hour. Maybe."

"Perfect. We will talk more then. In the meantime, you can help me put together this model vagina."

After the students left, Peter looked up at me. "Do you really want me to put this stupid model, vagina thing, together?"

"Yes, I do. Let's do it together. I'll show you all the parts. Let's start from the outside and go inward." I pretended to have trouble putting it together. "You know what? I have a great idea. Let's get some pictures starting today. Go lock the door and draw the blinds."

He did as I asked. I cleared a lab table and climbed on top of it. He grabbed his camera from his bag and slowly walked over. At that moment, I saw the sexy superhero and I gushed with excitement. He focused his lens and noticed my eyes.

"Your eyes…they're like opals…"

"No, no they aren't. Look. See? Just brown. It must be light from the camera. Anyways, I want you to focus here." I hiked up my skirt and displayed my drenched panties. Peter started taking shots of my legs, my panties, and he looked up at me. "Why is your underwear wet?"

I wanted to fuck him right there. I put his camera down and grabbed his hand. As I talked, I moved our hands up my smooth thigh and right to my gaping hole. "When women get turned on, their pussies create a lubricant, ready for the dick to enter."

"You must be really turned on then." He blushed.

"I am, Peter. Feel the wetness. Rub my juices all over my bald pussy. Get your fingers in it, Peter. Yes! That's it!" He used my slime to rub over my clit, like my hand guided him to. He naturally began to penetrate my pussy with his two fingers. My pussy exploded a massive shot of sweet, sticky goodness down his arm. He stopped for a moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Taste it. Lick it," I panted. I licked his fingers clean and then shoved his face right down in my slippery, messy pussy. "EAT IT!" I moaned, grabbing his head and putting it right where I wanted it. After a few minutes, I pulled his face away.

"Holy shit! This is incredible!" Peter exclaimed as I pulled off his belt and tore down his pants.

"Here is your belt. Fucking spank me with it whenever you want. I like it." I gobbled his penis up in my mouth so fast, I thought I'd be having Spidey cum for my after school snack. He shuddered, and his rock hard dick showed no signs of being a boy. He reached down and swung his belt. It hit my ass cheek so hard, it brought a tear to my eye. "Good boy," I moaned in between his cock entering my mouth. I stopped again.

"Ok. You ready to fuck like a man?"

"I don't know who you think I am. But trust me, I'm a man." Peter webbed on the wall and threw me up on it. I shrieked in delight. "Yes, Spiderman. Fuck me so hard!" He shot webs across my hands and feet. I was stuck on the wall, arms over my head, shirt unbuttoned, legs straddled, with my skirt up around my hips. He walked over and stared at all my womanhood. "It's beautiful," he whispered in my ear and began sucking on my neck. Everything began to get dark, and with one swift rip of my clothes off, I was back in the game. "Put your dick in me," I explained.

"I _might_ put it in. I've been saving myself for M.J."

"Put your dick in me now and you'll blow M.J.'s fucking mind."

He crouched a little lower than me and rammed his dick in as hard as he could. "Peter! Be gentle!"

"I thought you were a dirty little slut. Yeah, I know who you are. Word is getting around. I'm actually surprised you wanted to fuck me next. You want to take…my….virginity….?! Is that it?" He was banging my pussy so hard it began to swell and I felt his balls hitting against my skin. "Then show me what the fuck you got to give me!"

For the next three hours, I fucked Spiderman in every position I could possibly imagine or he could web up. We both came several times, but I forgot about that teenage angst! I loved getting fucked for hours. He made a swing with his webs and told me to crawl in on my belly.

"It's all sticky, Peter! I'm getting stuck here like this!" I laughed.

He laughed. And smacked my ass. "I've always wondered about something…" he began.

"What's that?"

"Why women like getting their assholes filled. Are you one of those women? You like your holes filled?" 

"Yes, I do."

"Excellent. Because I am going to fill it."

He caressed my ass cheeks and spread them apart. Putting a finger inside my pussy, and then my ass, I jumped.

"Fuck my ass, Spiderman."

With another smack, he entered my asshole. He plunged it deep and without caution. Harder and harder he penetrated me. I rubbed my clit and felt his massiveness all the way inside me.

"Holy fuck, Spiderman! Cum, cum in that tight little asshole. Do it. Fuck it…"

I started seeing black again as he fucked me to his utter completion. My pussy quivered and my asshole tightened around his firm cock.

"Thank you, Superhero Slut." He said as he pulled his dick out of my ass. "Just so you know, you got a good thing going here. And everyone is excited to meet you."

I left school that day with my pussy tingling, my asshole burning, and my lust for superheroes getting out of control.


End file.
